


The Princess They Called Queen

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, F/M, Family, Gen, House Martell, House Stark, House Tyrell, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person Limited, Princes & Princesses, Princess Sansa, Queen Jeyne, Queen in the North, Robb Lives, Sansa-centric, Unhappy marriage, Winterfell, charity - Freeform, king in the north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called his sister Queen, much to the chagrin of the actual Queen. In truth, his sister was nothing more then a princess, but he long ago stopped trying to convince the people of that.</p>
<p>A/n Robb/Sansa if you squint and turn your head</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess They Called Queen

They called his sister Queen, much to the chagrin of the actual Queen. In truth, his sister was nothing more then a princess, but he long ago stopped trying to convince the people of that.

 

Sansa was beloved by the people of the North for a reason. Not only was she _of_ the North, but she _cared_ for her subjects more then his southern bride ever could or wanted to. It was Sansa who listened to them as they told her of their misfortunes and it was Sansa that did everything she could to rectify it.

 

His only remaining sister, as Arya insisted on staying in the Free Cities, never liked to sit around unlike his wife. Sansa preferred to busy herself with projects that are beneficial to the North. She is the one that started the orphan’s home in Winter Town, calling for all to bring those orphaned by the war to stay under her watchful eye. She is the one that traveled south to The Reach to make arrangements to have food and supplies brought to the North in order to feed both the people and the orphan’s home.

 

The people loved his sister for good reason. They wrote songs about her and dedicated toasts to her health. They forget his wife, the Queen, not hating her or loving her. To the North, his wife didn’t exist.

 

The soldiers cared deeply for Sansa, who sat with them in her rare spare time and listened to them tell tales of their wives and children. They loved her for loving them.

 

The whores from the brothels loved her too. It was Sansa that came to him and had him pass laws to protect the women and men of the brothels from rough treatment. The brothel owners loved her as well despite those laws. Some nights she’d go with her ring of guards and rock the babies of the whores, calming both the children and their mothers.

 

The children loved her most of all he thinks, because she made sure to whisper stories in their ears every night. She made sure they were cared for and actively searched for homes for them. She made sure they were dressed well for the cold of Winter and that their bellies were never empty. She rocked them when they got sick and held them when they wept for the dead.

 

He’ll never know what happened to her in King’s Landing. He asked her about it many times back when she’d first been returned to him, but she never spoke of it. He thinks maybe she saw to much cruelty to ever allow suffering when she has the ability to stop it.

 

She rarely ever asked much of him, so that day, so many years ago, when she asked him to never marry her off, he agreed. He could never let her go again anyway, not when she was the only sibling left to him.

 

Sansa was happy helping people, loving those around her. The people loved her for it, and so they called her Queen when she was nothing more then a Princess.

 

She was two tens and three when she caught a fever after tending to the sick at the orphan’s home. The sickness hit quickly and despite the cries of his small council he sat at her bed every night.

 

His wife screamed at him that she was his wife and he’d done nothing but care for his sister the whole of their marriage. He didn’t care. He continued his vigil long after his wife had screamed her voice horse and left in a huff. His wife had accomplished nothing beside making the whole of Winterfell hate her.

 

Jeyne was obsolete compared to Sansa, they loved and cared for Sansa. They called his sister Queen for a reason, because she had loved her people. Those same people stood outside the walls of Winterfell by the thousands, each holding a candle as they prayed for the one they called Queen to recover.

 

When she died, the people mourned her across the North and even so far south as Dorne. Sansa had taken many trips to Dorne to procure wine for the winter and unlike most nobles outside of Dorne, she had openly cared for the bastards and had not so much as batted her eyes at the liberal ways of the most southern people. People had loved Sansa wherever she went, because she had loved them.

 

Now, even many years later when he is old and his son rules the North with children of his own, the people still call Sansa the Queen. When he hears people speak of the past, Jeyne is barely mentioned at all. They say that Sansa was the Queen, separate but equal from her brother. They say that she was the most beautiful inside and out. They say no Queen will ever compare to her, except for maybe their current princess.

 

Named after Sansa, the Princess grows looking just like her namesake. Even at the tender age of ten she frequents the orphan’s home. The children love her and call her name. She feeds them and nurses them when they’re sick. There are already whispers of Queen when they say her name, and he thinks she’ll grow to be just like his sister. He thinks she too will be a Queen in all but title.

 

Because all Sansa was ever missing was the crown.


End file.
